


Target Practice

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [10]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad tries to think of a way to prank Nigel during swim time.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Your Alternate Universe Ideas are:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/FindingNemo  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/FindingDory  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Home2015  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Planet51

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door swimming room. Hundreds of aquatic aliens are happily swimming in the pool. Chad is sitting with a light blue otter/sea lion alien (Numbuh 727) at the pool’s edge; the two operatives are watching Nigel swimming around by himself]_

**Chad** : [steepling his fingers] So, Numbuh 727...

 **Numbuh 727** : Yes...?

 **Chad:** Have you ever pranked anyone?

 **Numbuh 727** : Um, I can’t say that I have...why do you ask? [their face slowly lights up] Um, is it because you want to show me how human pranks work...?

 **Chad:** [rubbing his hands together] Yes, you’re absolutely right, kid. Now listen closely! [singing] Here’s a little lesson in trickery, this is going down in history...

 **Numbuh 727** : [curiously] Um, do you have that song stuck in your head, too...? Does that song play in your human brains every time a human starts to think about their next prank...?

 **Chad:** Yes and yes. [looking around the pool] Now let’s see, what can I use to prank that kid...

_[A beach ball floats by]_

**Chad:** [grinning evilly] Ah, that will work.

_[Chad chortles as he picks up the beach ball. He then quickly chucks it at Nigel... but the completely oblivious child just dives underwater, which makes the beach ball hit a lavender seal alien (Numbuh 728) instead. She playfully/happily tosses the beach ball back to Chad, who quickly catches it]_

**Numbuh 727:** Um, is that how pranks usually go...?

_[Chad sighs and lightly tosses the ball back into the water]_

**Chad:** No. Nigel was supposed to get hit by that... [looking up at the ceiling with contemplation] What else can I do to prank Nigel...? Hmm...

_[Chad is so focused on his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Nigel swimming up to him. Numbuh 727, however, does notice]_

**Numbuh 727:** [tapping Chad on the shoulder] Uh, excuse me?

 **Chad:** [still staring at the ceiling] Not now, kid. I’m trying to think of something that I can use to prank Nigel.

_[At that point, Chad feels himself being pulled into the water. After a few seconds, Chad resurfaces and finds himself inches away from Nigel’s face. Chad grins sheepishly and backs away a bit]_

**Nigel** : [stoically]...So, _teenager_ , did you throw that beach ball at me, by any chance?

 **Chad:**...No...

 **Numbuh 727:** Um, actually, he did...

_[Chad gestures at the otter/sea lion alien to shut up, but Numbuh 727 is either ignoring Chad or is oblivious to what Chad is trying to tell them, because they just keep talking]_

**Numbuh 727:** Um, he was also trying to think about what else he could do to prank you...

_[Chad slaps himself on the head and sighs out of frustration]_

**Numbuh 727:** [to Nigel] Um, is the blond human okay?

 **Nigel:** [chuckling playfully/evilly] Don’t worry, Numbuh 727. My friend here is alright. He just realized that he’s going to be the target of _my_ prank now.

_[Chad gives Nigel a sheepish yet somewhat excited look]_

**Chad:** Uh, hey...so how exactly how are you going to, uh, prank me back...?

_[Nigel stares at Chad for a moment before splashing a lot of water onto Chad’s face. The teenager reflexively closes his eyes and spits out some water. While Chad is distracted, Nigel takes the chance to kiss Chad on the temple. When Chad opens his eyes, he finds that Nigel is looking at him with a serious expression]_

**Nigel:** Chad, you _really_ should be aware that between the two of us, I am _always_ going to be better than you. [smirking and winking at Chad] And that’s a fact.

_[Nigel splashes a bit of water at Chad (who doesn’t react) and swims away. Chad’s blank expression slowly turns into a lovestruck smile]_

**Numbuh 727:** [worried] Uh, is your heart going to beat out of your chest now...? I mean, that _does_ happen to humans, right...?

 **Chad:** [chuckling lovingly] No, that only happens to cartoon characters. [sighing lovingly] But it almost _feels_ like my heart is doing just that...

 **Numbuh 727:** Um, are you going to go prank your friend now...? That _is_ how it works, right?

 **Chad:** [snapping out of his lovestruck state] Hey, thanks for reminding me, kid! [rubbing his hands together] I know exactly how to get back at Nigel now...!

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Details about Numbuh 727:  
> \-->Appearance wise, they are based on the Oshawott and Popplio family.  
> \-->Personality wise, they are based on Bonny de Famme (Ace Attorney 6), a tiny bit of Himiko Yumeno (New Dangan Ronpa V3), and a bit of Alphys (Undertale).
> 
> -Details about Numbuh 728:  
> \-->Appearance wise, she is based on the Spheal and Seel family.  
> \-->Personality wise, she is based on Ibuki Mioda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2).


End file.
